An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that follows a map based driving path. However, when variables such as obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle performs a control so that the vehicle may be safely driven by changing the driving path in real time.
In the related art, whether or not the vehicle collides with the obstacles has been determined by representing spatial information (a coordinate, a heading angle, a curvature, etc.) of the driving path as a polynomial expression for a movement distance in order to avoid a stationary obstacle. However, when dynamic obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle according to the related art mentioned above may not accurately predict whether or not the vehicle will collide with the dynamic obstacles.